Byron Anders
Byron Carson Anders was a deadly mercenary, though he ended his career when he was young. He was said to have killed a man armed with a machine gun with his old suppressed .22 pistol, though this is just an exaggeration of his abilities. Childhood Born in 2278, Bryon was born to subway dwellers from the NY Undercity, who had the protection of the NY Ghosts. He was born shortly a year before the end of a twenty-year period of peace. Byron's father, Ken Anders, was a simple trader from a nearby community who moved to the subways after listening to stories of good wares, while Byron's mother, Catherine Anders Lowes, was the sister of an NY Ghost (someone he never even met due to the war with the Cabal) and a retired merchant. Both, Byron's father and uncle died fighting during the Second Subway War, he and his mother were evacuated from the battle though. After the battle was won and the Ghosts had survived, with the hired help of a man called Carter, Catherine and her young son ventured to a small town in Connecticut. Byron, then grew up there in a small farm with his mother, while Carter served as the town's deputy sheriff and Byron's surrogate father, and helped Catherine raise him. To his mother's fury, Byron was told about Carter's mercenary days, though these stories were mostly glamorized and fictional. Bryon made a goal for himself, to become a famous mercenary. Teenage Years Shortly after his thirteenth birthday, Carter was promoted to sheriff, and his favorite gift was a suppressed .22LR pistol Carter gave him. Byron was interested in all of its parts, assembling it and reassembling and committing it all to memory, but he would forget it usually. When he turned 16, Byron became the deputy sheriff and student of Carter, due to Byron's constant pestering a persuasion. Byron learned skills, that he thought would be helpful, and they would in the future. But life was boring aside from a few small mole rats, that would be usually taken down with a shot or two and would also make a fine meal. Byron, wanted something more, a chance at adventure like the golden days of Carter. He left the small farm town just one year after becoming the deputy sheriff, with his pistol, an old cowboy rifle, and a knife, he set off. He visited a small town called Albany, a large town and the capital of a faction called the Old Lords. They were big on hiring mercenaries for dirty work, seeing as everyone was looking for the fast way to get power, Byron was hired by local Steward named William to secretly assassinate his Lord so that he could succeed to the position of Lord. He offered a large amount of currency, Byron thought it was easy work and accepted the job. Near midnight, the young Byron, crept into the small home of the Lord, gun in hand, and was able to break open the locks of the front door, he followed the details of his employer, slowly going up to the master bedroom. He was a thinker and knew that the door to it was locked, he wasn't able to break this lock without causing a large enough noise that would wake the victim, he aimed his pistol to the lock. This would also cause a large noise, but would be quick enough to assassinate the target and get out of there. He shot the lock off with a crack, then quickly shot the Lord, to both the Lord's and his wife's, surprise. Byron turned around, and came face to face to a little girl, the Lord's daughter, she screamed loudly after witnessing the death of her father. Byron was surprised and scared how he had just traumatized a girl with the death of her father. He ran off and was never persecuted by local authority, he earned his pay and quickly settled into an Inn in Albany. He got jobs time and time again, and worked in harder and harder positions. But he kept the memory of the little girl, knowing that she will live the rest of her life without a father, but it was worse than his own father's death. His father died protecting him and his people, the girl's father was murdered in cold-blood when she was old enough to remember. He went on trying to forget something evil, but he continued to see it in his dreams and mind. You can never forget something that horrible. Relationship with Stinky Mitch After four years of mercenary work, Byron met Stinky Mitch, a great friend and ally. He was assigned to kill Mitch, because of the gambling debts Mitch collected. He was told to find someone six foot three inches (6'3"), with blonde hair and brown eyes. Thinking that was all he needed, Byron went to the bar that Mitch hung out at. Upon entering, Byron peered around his suppressed pistol unholstered, seeing that Mitch wasn't there he settled down to have a drink. Byron asked around, but gave up. He caught the eye of a woman, they started talking, talking lead to drinking, and drinking lead to drunken stupor. The woman got flirty as Byron got drunk, and he leaned in to kiss her, they kissed but Byron felt odd. He, then realized that his own .22 was against his chest, and the woman was looking serious. She said that asking about a person your about to kill is stupid, especially if they don't know who or what they look like. He realized that the beautiful women was Stinky Mitch. Surprisingly, he started laughing in the face of danger. He said that Stinky Mitch was a bad name for a pretty girl, she responded that she prefers Mitch, in anger Mitch grabbed a glass bottle and smashed it across his face, leaving an incapacitated Byron on the bar floor. She ran as fast as her slim body could leaving the suppressed .22 on the floor. Byron was given a bad reputation that he would shed the next time he and Mitch would meet. Twelve months later, Byron was finally able to get a job with nice pay, he was paid to protect a sick and very rich man, he was hunted for his gambling debts in Albany. He and about nine other mercenaries were grouped into two caravans. But, unfortunately, a blonde haired, brown eyed woman was constantly eyeing him, he didn't want anything to do with her, he didn't want to mess up another job. They stopped at a small town for the night, and Byron and Mitch finally were forced to speak to each other. Byron was getting eyed by Mitch while she was tending to a campfire, until a merc finally spoke his mind and ask if something was wrong about Byron and Mitch. Byron was silent, but Mitch said that they met before and it didn't work out. Byron was confused by her way that she said that, she said it like it implied a relationship between them, it made him mad. Angry Byron pulled his .22, while Mitch pulled a shotgun, they stood off for a moment, but they decided to hold off their anger towards each other for the job. Shortly, rival gunmen were hired to kill the man that had hired Byron and Mitch, along with all who would get in his way. Under a shroud of gunfire, the rival gunmen quickly killed three of the mercs, and two others were injured. Byron and Mitch together protected the indebted rich man, where Byron was almost shot in the chest, but the gunman was quickly killed by Mitch. In the morning, Byron, Mitch, and two other mercenaries were paid and went their separate ways, though not for long. Byron was also credited with the ability of able to kill a gunman armed with a machine gun with only a .22. Current Situation They soon came to have a great friendship during his time, when he was hired by Vernon's Neutral Shipping, like a running gag that happened in his life, so was Mitch. Apparently bonding through common things they had in common, for instance, both had lost loved ones. Byron, now, protects shipping caravans and rafts with his new-found friend. Quietly living a nice and more morally right life, though things may change as the time. Category:Characters Category:Mercenaries